


Hot To The Touch

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Drabbles, Fatstuck, M/M, Stuffing, chub kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is totes garbo im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krabkri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krabkri/gifts).



Today was hot. Hot as, in Meenah's words, "actual glubbin' fuck". Cronus didn't think it was that bad, but also had the advantage of being cool-blooded, and part . His warmer-blood boyfriend Kankri was having a much worse time than he was. Not only was he a mutant, and much warmer than trolls were supposed to be, he was part himalayan, which were very fluffy and also coincidentally chubby in his case. After Cronus'd been woken up by Kankri's whiny mewling, he'd agreed to go get him ice cream, mostly because seeing his boyfriend this uncomfortable made him sad. 

"Kan~ I'm hooome,"   
Cronus walks in, the AC washing over him and he shivers.   
"In here~"  
Kankri doesn't sound as miserable as he did before, and the violetblood sighs, relieved.   
"I got the kinds you vwanted,"   
He sets them on the table, and goes to see Kankri.   
"Are you better nowv?"  
The mutant's splayed on his tummy, big butt filling out a pair of boxers quite well. Cronus contemplates slapping it, but Kankri rolls over before he can.   
"Yeah,"   
He's got something smudged around his lips. Chocolate?   
"I, uh, kind of got impatient." He gestures to the empty ice cream tub next to him.   
"I thought vwe didn't havwe any."  
Cronus would be upset that he went out for nothing, but he didn't really mind. It was easier than seeing his boyfriend uncomfortable.  
"Me too, I found it in the back."  
The himalayan licked his lips, little fangs gleaming.   
"It was freezer burnt."  
Cronus giggles, sitting on the floor next to Kankri and kicking his shoes off.   
"You alvways couldvwe just vwaited for me to get home."   
Cuddling up to him, the coolblood kissed his neck and up his cheek, tail thumping against the ground happily.   
"I got hungryyy," Kankri tries to whine, mostly giggling at the kisses.  
"You're alvways hungry."  
Cronus pecked him on the lips, smiling.   
"Do you vwant some of the stuff I got, too?"  
Kankri huffs a little, about to argue, but purses his lips instead.   
"Yeah."   
Cronus hops up, his little puppy tummy jiggling, and goes to fetch his boyfriend's ice cream, and a spoon.  
Grabbing a can of whipped cream too, he comes back, plopping next to Kan.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one that's 'always hungry'," He grabs gently at Cronus' little tummy, watching him flush violet.  
"Stooopppp," He pushes Kankri's hand away, whining.  
The mutant responds by popping the whipped cream nozzle into his boyfriend's mouth and spraying some, giggling.  
Cronus pouts, swallowing. "No fairrr I didn't knowv you vwere gonna feed it to meee,"   
The mutant giggles some more, fluffy brown tail swaying.  
"You need it more than I do, I'm already super fat."  
"You're not evwen that big, you're like perfect."   
Cronus pouts a little more, hugging Kankri. He's so soft, fuck. It's nice.  
"You still need it more than me."  
The seadweller whines, knowing he's right but liking the attention. He definitely wasn't opposed to gaining, quite the opposite actually, but liked being whiny about it and having Kankri push him along. To prove that point, his matesprit puts a spoon to his mouth, purring.   
"C'mon, Cro," He smiles, and Cronus can't help but smile a little back and end up with the spoon of ice cream in his mouth.   
"You're tricking me into eating," He giggles a little. "Playin' vwith my emotions."   
"I just don't want my wriggler going hungry, hmm?"   
He continues spoon-feeding his matesprit the ice cream, cooing at him the whole time. Cronus ends up stuffed full of ice cream, shivering and rubbing at his rounded tummy. Kankri takes care of him, doting on him the whole time and holding him on his lap. As big as he was, he obviously made a damn comfy place to sit, and the seadweller was very content with him. His cool touch also kept the mutant cool, which was much appreciated also.


End file.
